


Dirk x Roxy [Waking Somno 2]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Derse (Homestuck), Derse Dreamers, F/M, Ficlet, Nervousness, Plushophilia, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: Dirk's enamored with how much control he has over Roxy's sleeping body.
Relationships: Roxy Lalonde/Dirk Strider
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 13





	Dirk x Roxy [Waking Somno 2]

The first human being Dirk ever saw in person was Roxy Lalonde, adrift in a sea of obsidian and violet. Smitten instantly. Taken by everything she is, peaceful expression paired with the softest lips he's ever seen, ever dreamed of, a far fucking cry from his chapped and bite-scarred mouth.

He tries to be gentle with her. He's strong. He builds machines and climbs steel frames and dives into the ocean constantly. He has to be mindful of her skin. He has to make sure she doesn't wake up before she's ready. So his hands hover, ghost, brush her lips and her hips and her hands. Never quite enough. Eager for more.

Eager to feel her lips on his, just to know what a real kiss feels like. Eager to wrap her arms around him, to know what a real hug feels like. But she's so loose and limp, asleep, and reminds him of his puppets and he

feels a very certain way about puppets.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/625874995452821504/thinking-about-the-fact-that-the-first-human-being)


End file.
